Let's Dance
by RageBekka
Summary: A friend bet me I couldn't write a cheese fest with myself in it. I'M TEN BUCKS RICHER.     Anyway, Remus likes this girl, but she doesn't like him back.  Bekka likes a guy, but he doesn't like her back.  There's a dance coming.


The Marauders stood around Remus and Bekka who were showing them their latest plan for pranking the Slytherins.

"...and that's when we release the dogs. Any questions?" Remus asked them with a small grin.

The Marauders and a female counterpart named Ari, stood in awe of the elaborate plan.

"Yeah, I've got a question," the infamous Sirius Black said quietly. Bekka nodded at him signaling for him to go for it.

"How do we know that the dogs will do what they are supposed to do?" Bekka answered.

"They're specially trained dogs Paddy. For this occasion actually. They go straight for the parts that smell like fried chicken. It's quite simple really."

Sirius nodded with a all looked up at the sound of footsteps on the staircase. Bekka quickly turned back to the Marauders Prank Plan Paper and whispered: "Mischief Managed," and like magic, it had disappeared.

"Who's down there?" An all too familiar voice called out. Remus' eyes and ears, his whole entire face really, lit up with joy. If a simple voice could do that to him, what would a kiss do? But then again, it was The Voice. Her Voice. Lila Bigson's voice.

Bekka sighed softly to herself. She wished she could do that to Remus. After all, she wanted him. Badly. Though, she knew he would never like her that way, after all, they were just friends...right?

The girl walked into the Common Room. Remus' eyes lit up a little more as he stared at her.

"Oh. It's just you freaks," she muttered quietly and began her trek back up the staircase. Her little freak comment had pissed everyone but Remus off. And when the Marauders were mad, you best watch your back.

"Who the hell are you calling freaks?" Bekka yelled up after her, a few yells of agreement came from Sirius, James, and Ari. Lila turned around and walked up to Bekka and got right in her face.

"Apparently I was calling you a freak. You seem to be the most freaky person I've ever met," Bekka rolled her eyes as Lila continued, "you're nothing but a loser little slut who has probably gotten into everyone of your little guy friend's pants."

Bekka scoffed at her. She did not just say that.

"You know what? You're just a stupid stuck up bitch who has to put everyone else down because it makes you feel so much better. Why don't you go stick a broom handle up your little skanky arse, and leave us the bloody hell alone." Bekka was instantly met with a slap and a push to the ground. As well as a wand to the face.

"Go ahead and do it you bloody coward. You're obviously to afraid to fight me muggle-style, go ahead, use magic. Come on! Do it then!" Bekka yelled from the ground.

Ari, James, Peter, and Sirius all looked at her like she had lost her mind. Lila angrily put her wand into her robe and brought her foot down onto Bekka's stomach. Bekka groaned deeply from the pain. Everything suddenly went still in the Common Room. As though it had all been paused, but not two seconds later Bekka put her hands around Lila's ankle and twisted roughly, a small pop was heard from Lila's ankle. Then, like in all the action movies, Bekka lifted her foot and tossed her off of her. Bekka stood up and looked down at Lila. Waiting, no daring her to get up.

"Well? What are you waiting for Freak? Kick me while I'm down, make me hurt," Lila said in an accusing voice.

"I, unlike you, do not kick people when they are down. Only cowards and unworthy opponents do that. I haven't sunk that low...yet."

Remus walked to Lila's side and helped her up, and began to apologize for Bekka's horrific actions.

"Ugh. Get away from me, and don't you ever touch me again Lupin," she pushed him away from her and stormed off up the stairs.

"Thanks a lot Bekka," Remus said bitterly as he too stomped out and headed away from Gryffindor Tower, not even remotely afraid of being caught by the Caretaker or any prefects. Soon, Bekka followed and left the tower as well. None of the other Marauders followed her, they knew where she was going, but if the need be, they had the Marauders Map. She had gone to the Room of Requirement. She sat in one of the big comfy recliners. She was tired, beyond that even. She sighed again just as she had in the Common Room and stood.

Slow comforting music played in the background and she began to dance with herself slowly. She hummed the all to familiar tune and practiced. The dance was in two days, yet she had no one to go with. Of course there had been the few guys that asked her to the dance, though she turned them down.

A day passed and Remus hadn't been seen by any of the Marauders, though they weren't worried. He often disappeared for days at a time without notice, and it wasn't always because of his furry little problem.

Bekka sighed as she stood next to the the nervous wreck who was known as Lily Evans. She was currently fussing over her makeup.

"Do you think this is a little to much blush?"

"No Lils, you look wonderful. James is going to love it," Bekka reassured her as they walked down the staircase. When they arrived at the bottom, the guys' jaws dropped.

"Wow Lily, you look beautiful." James said quietly with a small blush. That comment was enough for Lily. She blushed and walked over to him.

"Are you sure you won't join us?" Peter asked Bekka quietly.

"No Petey, I can't, besides, I don't want to be the only Marauder without a date now do I?" He nodded slowly and they all left to the dance. When Bekka was sure that they were all gone she sat down to read a book. The hours came and past as a few Gryffindor's returned from the dance. She checked her watch after a while, it was already Midnight. She looked up at the sound of giggling. She slowly got up and walked up the stairs. The giggling was coming from the dormitory that she shared with Lily and Lila.

"...yeah, he's such a loser, he's still waiting for me downstairs..." Another eruption of laughter.

Remus waited patiently for her by the entrance of the Great Hall holding a flower.

It was already past midnight and Remus began to lose the hope that she would come.

He dropped the corsage on the ground and began to make his way back to the Common Room.

She exited the Common Room and and took a left, then she stopped, turned around, and headed for the Great Hall entrance.

She flew down five flights of stairs.

Remus picked up the corsage, looked around, decided that he would wait five more minutes, and if she didn't show, he'd leave.

She jumped the last three steps and ran into the Great Hall where she saw her best friend.

He looked up hopefully and saw the girl that he had been waiting for running up to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry about Lila, Remus."

"That's okay Bekka," he whispered softly in her ear and led her off into the Great Hall.

"Remus?" She questioned softly. He smiled at her.

"Let's dance?" He asked and she nodded. There were few people left in the Great Hall but those left included the Marauders.

All those left began to clap and cheer Remus and Bekka on.

"What about Lila? I thought you liked Lila?" Bekka questioned with a small smile on her face. He smiled softly and began to slow dance with her.

"She wasn't who I was waiting for. You were." And with that, he kissed her softly on the lips and they danced the night away.


End file.
